


Forgetting Park Jaehyung

by dein (deianara)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Children, Death Threats, Divorce, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Killing, POV Third Person, Pain, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Post-Divorce, Romance, Single Parents, i like being hurt so if u a masochist too you'll like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deianara/pseuds/dein
Summary: Forgetting the love of her life wasn't easy for Hwang Nari, especially when she knew she was pregnant with his child.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae / OC, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Have you found your true love?

Because I have. I spent more than a thousand days with him, be it a good day or a bad day. He made me feel like the most beautiful and only girl in his eyes. He took care of me so right, everytime he looks at me, I would see pure adoration. He made me feel things that I only crave for before. He made me laugh so hard I would hurt my stomach, he made my heart flutter when he whispers sweet nothings in my ears, and he made me cry, especially on our wedding day. 

That day, my heart felt so heavy, like it was ready to burst out of my chest, but the weight was never sorrow, it was happiness and excitement. I felt happy, that finally I was marrying the man I love. I felt so excited of the things that we will go through as a married couple. The cuddles, the movie nights, financial problems, arguing about tv shows, and of course, having kids. I knew in my heart, that I would do my best to be by this man's side forever. And... A part of me knew that he would do the same. 

I was wrong.

Let me ask you something, if you had come across a circumstance where you would have to forget the man you love with all you are, would you do it? 

I love him so much. God knows how much I love him. But that circumstance is exactly where I am now. And I was gonna do it.

I am forgetting Park Jaehyung.

//////

started: april 2020


	2. End It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so im back at it again. i haven't finished my last fic and here i am writing another one. i have a good feeling about this one tho;) i hope you guys like it

Nari was sobbing uncontrollably and was harshly wiping the tears streaming down her face. She kept flicking the tears away so the paper wouldn't get wet from the river of her tears and the ink from the pen won't blot. 

A shaky scribble was the result of her hands trembling as she cried while holding a pen. She was shamelessly crying out loud in front of a man with unbelievable cold stares. The stares she never imagined she would see. 

There was a loud 'thud' as she harshly smacked the pen on the table. She composed her face as she stood up even though she was still weeping and trembling. She was now standing face to face to a man she once... knew. 

"There." She croaked. "That's what you want, right?" She swore she did her best to keep her voice steady, but it was impossible in this situation.

The man's expression was still blank. She shuddered at the sight because it felt like she was facing a different person. Much different from the man she loved. 

"Yes. You should thank me for doing this. Now, you don't have to live with a man bringing a different whore every night. You made the right choice. Goodbye, Nari."

She couldn't breath. Her chest was struggling as his words crawled to her ears. She watched as he started to walk to the door. Away from their bedroom, away from her. She knew that the moment he left this room, it was the end of it all. All the love, pain, struggles and days they shared.

"Jae." She mustered to call with a cracked voice. She felt him stop his tracks just by the door.

"I love you..." She trailed "and God knows I will still love you after... all of this. Heck, I'll probably still love you until the day I heave my last breath. I don't know what happened to us... to you, if I did something or something happened, so please, I beg you to please just tell me why. Because I won't be able to forget every memory we shared... I won't be able to stop loving you. "

There was a moment of silence. I thought he was gonna disregard everything I said and walk away, but he spoke, "I fell out of love. That's what happened. So Nari, from now on, forget about me. Do it for yourself. I was just a phase in your life and I'm sure you'd find someone."

Every sound of his step getting farther from her felt like a bullet was piercing her chest. She gripped the left side of her chest, hoping to stop the pain if she held it thight enough. Her knees wobbled and she slowly sunk down on the cold flood. Tears was still streaming down her face and she was sniffing and weeping like a child. 

A flashback of everything that happened in their past few months rushed into her head. She cried harder remembering every pain.

_Nari pulled over to their driveway after getting some groceries. She was planning to make a beef stew with carrots and potatoes, just like Jae wanted. She thought that maybe if she'll be a better wife, Jae wouldn't want to divorce her. She was practically skipping towards the front porch._

_She opened the door and saw something she doesn't want to believe. She badly wanna poke her eyes so she won't have to see this... shit. Her jaw dropped and angry tears came rushing down her face._

_"Jae, what the fuck is this?!" She yelled with her body trembling and her voice shaking._

_They both pulled away from each other and Jae looked at Nari with bored eyes. He said something to the girl and she immediately ran out of the house._

_Nari was crying as she looked at Jae with accusing eyes. Jae didn't seem to care. He nonchalantly put his clothes back on and started walking towards their bedroom._

_Nari cried and weeped on the floor all night, thinking she wasn't good enough._

_Her heart was broken for days, but that didn't stop Jae from bringing another woman. She cried in their bedroom silently as she heard moans and groans from the living room until her eyes couldn't produce tears anymore._

_On some days, Jae still had conscience to not bring his women in their house and just stay away for a whole day. She didn't know if she should be thankful or worried when she doesn't see Jae around._

The torment continued for more than one month, and she's finally had it, much to Jae's approval. Here she was now, signing the paper that would cut every connection between them. 

She didn't know how many days she spent there on the same spot on the floor. She didn't get up to eat, drink, or even bathe. All she was doing was alternately sleeping and crying. Her phone was ringing like crazy and she didn't even budge to silent it. 

Her friends Aera and Wonpil are probably worried sick about her, but she didn't have the urge to do something. She felt as if anything she does would never fix anything. That was how much she loved Jae. Call her obsessive or desperate, she wouldn't care. All she cared about was maybe one day Jae would come back through that door where he left and scoop her up the floor and tell her he still love her.

She would probably still accept him wholeheartedly if he comes back running to her. Yeah, that's how stupid she is.

In the midst of her emotional attachment issues with Jae, someone came barging in the door. Her cries stopped for a second as she looked at the person who entered the bedroom.

"Jae?" She muttered with hope.

"It's me." The person sighed and crouched to face her. Her heart sank when she saw it wasn't Jae.

"What are you doing? I've been trying to reach you out for days, I was so worried, and this is what I'm gonna see? You look like you're dying." He said a little furious but more worried. 

"Maybe I am." Nari muffled but he seemed to hear it.

The guy sighed and held your shoulder to make you face him. "Pull yourself together, Nari. You shouldn't throw your life away for him. It's not the end of the world."

She just smiled bitterly at her friend. "It's the end of my world, Wonpil."

Wonpil looked at her with empathy and let out an exasperated sigh. He stood up and picked Nari up by the waist. Wonpil felt like he was lifting a dead body. He sighed once again.

"Let's go downstairs. Let's get something to eat."

Wonpil somehow managed to get Nari out of her room and drag her to a stool in front the kitchen counter. He told her he can't cook so he had a friend cook for him. 

Minutes later, the 'friend' arrived who brought the food. Nari didn't bother to see who it was. She was just staring blankly at the counter. It was probably Dowoon or something.

She looked at the food packed nicely in a bento box. It was her favorite, tonkatsu and gimbap. Her tears started streaming down as she looked at the meal that was so familiar to her eyes. Jae used to cook this for her everytime she won against a game with him. 

She tasted the sweet and a little spicy tonkatsu sauce, just the way she liked it. She found herself eating like there's no tommorow while her tears were streaming down. It tasted awfully familiar and delicious. It was the taste of her home.

Wonpil's heart broke as he watched his friend break down while eating her ex-husband's cooking. That's right, the one who cooked and brought the food was Jae. He made sure to cover himself so Nari won't recognize him. It was for nothing though, she didn't even glance at the door. Part of him wanted to see her face again. 

Wonpil was silently cleaning up her kitchen when she finished eating. She was awfully quiet and was staring at the floor blankly. He looked away for a second to wash the dishes but when he looked back at her, he saw Nari leaning down on the counter and clutching her head. She must've had headache for crying too much. 

After he finished cleaning, he brought Nari to her bathroom and forced her to clean herself up. She shook her head 'no' as she stared blankly.

"Do you want me to clean you up then?"

As Nari went of the bathroom looking more— human, he smirked because his threat still worked on her.

"Dress up, I'm taking you to Aera." 

Nari was now sitting on the passenger seat of Wonpil's car. She honestly didn't know how he managed to get her in his car and take her to Aera, her other friend who was a doctor.

"Nari! You look like a zombie! Oh my god, what happened to you?" Aera came rushing to her to pull her into a tight hug. She was still on duty, dressed with a formal attire and her lab coat on. She looked so worried, the stethoscope hanging on her shoulders looked like it was about to fall. 

Nari forced out a small smile. "It was a long story."

"Then you have to tell me everything! But first, let me do a check up on you. We were so worried! And you're coming here looking like you're about to die!"

Wonpil chuckled. "Trust me, she looked worse."

After she got Nari's tests, blood, and urine, Aera made her sit in her office. She didn't allow Wonpil inside and looked me in the eye behind her table. It had Nari thinking if she was gonna die.

"Listen. I don't know how I'm gonna tell you this without you freaking out, so I'm just gonna go straight to the point." She inhaled a deep breath as she braced herself. Aera looked serious and empathetic and it was not normal. 

"You're pregnant." Then there was ringing in her ears.

Wonpil gasped from the other side of the door. He couldn't help but be curious because Aera looked so serious when she called Nari after she had the results. 

Nari was pregnant? Should he tell Jae? That guy would be freakishly happy the moment he knows. But then the circumstances were different, they were not together. More like they can't be together. Jae would probably be devastated when he knows because he knew he can't come close to his own child. 

After pacing back and forth in the hospital lobby, he's finally come to a decision. He was not gonna tell Jae. He grabbed his keys and left the hospital because Nari was probably gonna stay with Aera now. He found himself driving to Jae's place.

Wonpil has always hated his mouth.

"What the hell did you do man? Did you see Nari's appearance? You could've taken it more easy on her. I thought you love her!" 

He couldn't help himself scolding Jae. He was mad because Nari looked so bad and he just knew she was carrying a child.

"Do you think it was easy? To watch her cry in front of me when all I wanted to do is hold her and tell her that I love her with everything I am?! I had to make her despise me! It was so hard and you'd never understand! I thought you understood! Tell me, why are you suddenly acting this way, huh? Did your feelings for her suddenly reached the surface when you saw her so vulnerable? Huh? Do you love—"

"She's pregnant." 

That was it. He was gonna punch himself when he gets home. Jae was dumbfounded. He was frozen in place and his exoression was... unexplainable.

Wonpil watched as Jae's shoulder slowly slumped. He knew he was feeling mixed emotions. It must be very hard. He should've stopped himself and just let Jae accuse him. 

Jae allowed himself for a moment to feel the excitement. His heart thumped hard and his mind wondered on the future where he would meet his child. That was just for a second. He knew he can't be with his wife and child. His cruel mind corrected him and told him 'ex-wife'.

He broke down into tears. His heart was being ripped into shreds. So this is how she felt, huh? He thought. He let himself cry because he knew he deserved every ounce of pain. Reminding himself that his wife probably felt worse.


	3. I'm Gonna Forget You

I'm fucked up.

That was the first thought that popped in Nari's head as she thought about everything that happened. Aera had invited her to stay in her apartment so she won't think much and be alone while she's pregnant but Nari refused. She said she doesn't want to abandon her 'home'. Aera couldn't do anything so she just offered to drive Nari back to her house.

Here she is now, hugging her knees while sitting on the bed. Everything about anything she saw in their house made her lonely. The bed which felt so much bigger now that she sleeps alone, the game console in front of the TV now seems so dusty, and the wardrobe felt almost empty without Jae's sweaters.

How was she supposed to take care of her child while being the depressed-ass she was? Aera told her that she was pregnant for a month and referred her to a trusty OB/GYN. The doctor gave her vitamins and told her everything she needs to know about pregnancy, since it was her first time. 

Even that made her lonely because she had dreamt of spending her pregnancy with Jae. She had dreamt of Jae taking her to the doctor for the regular check-up, for the first ultrasound, for the shopping of baby needs. It was all just a dream now. 

Her gaze slowly went down to her tummy. So a child in forming in there, huh? She thought. A child born from their love that time. 

Then it hit her like a truck. She was carrying a precious human being that was given to her by Jae. She shouldn't be sulking and depressing herself even more. The doctor did said her emotions had effects on her baby. 

She caressed her tummy gently, feeling another batch of tears falling down. She muttered an apology to the baby in her mind. She promised she would be a better Mom. She would not let her child experience what she did. She would give her child the best life, even if it means forgetting her jerk of a husband.

The next morning, she woke up feeling better, —no, she was determined. It is now clear to her that she should do her best for her child. It made her feel better that she now has a goal —a purpose in life, and she was not living for herself now. 

It was like her soul came back to her body and she had the urge to buy groceries and pamper herself for her baby, so she did. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door. 

She was now going along the line of vegetables and fruits, picking up anything that looks delicious and putting it in her big cart. It was the season of apples, and the sight of pink, big, apples from Japan made her drool. 

"Nari?"

She looked up at the owner of the voice that called her while she was smelling the sweet scent of fuji apples. She didn't recognize him at first, his hair was now black and he kinda gained weight, but he was still tall and fair. 

"Mark?"

The guy gave her his boyish grin when she called his name. Nari let out a small smile. She hasn't seen this guy in years, they were really close before.

"How are you? I just came back from California yesterday, I'm glad I saw you here." He pushed his cart next to mine so he was beside me now. 

"Really? Welcome back, Mark. I'm also glad I saw you and your cheeky grin again. It's been a while." 

He chuckled "So how are things between you and uh.. Jae? Do you guys have a child now?" 

Nari didn't know how to answer. She pursed her lip to think of an answer. She had decided to just tell him the truth.

"Yeah... I'm actually one month pregnant, but... we're not together anymore. We just divorced... last week." She tried not to sound too sulky. She just averted her gaze to avoid seeing his surprised expression. Because anyone would be surprised. They were so in love back then and everyone knew that.

Mark abruptly stopped pushing his cart which made Nari stop as well. She offered him a small smile. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"It's okay."

After that, Nari was thankful Mark didn't bring up any more of that topic. Apparently, Mark was a health enthusiast and he suggested things she could do with fruits. Nari happily listened to him and got really excited to make smoothies.

"Bye, Nari. Don't hesitate to call me, okay? I'll help you in any ways I can. Even if it's just weird cravings or if you just want to see my face so your baby can get my features, I'll come running at your door." Nari couldn't help but smile at the thought. She was very thankful she had people like him in her life. They helped her get over anything.

Mark winked at her before waving goodbye and she just giggled and waved back. 

When she got home, she immediately got her blender to make herself an apple-banana smoothie. That's when she knew the journey of her pregnancy began.

///////

Nari looked at the plane ticket she was holding. She contemplated for a second if she was doing the right thing. She planned on staying at California for the whole time she was carrying the baby, maybe give birth there and work there for some time. Her Mom's fashion line did have a branch there and it may be not the main one, but it still pays big. She knew she needed money to raise her child the way she wanted, and she needed to earn while being as far as possible. 

What pushed her to leave her home was the thought that she needed to forget Jae. Jae wanted her to forget him. And that was not happening if she was going to stay in the house where they made a lot of memories. That was not gonna happen when faint scents of Jae still lingers around the house. Her heart clenched at the thought.

She gripped her luggage bag tighter. This was the best for her and for her child. She is going to do this. 

Her Mom may be old, but she still had a lot of connections so she found some ways to get Nari a green card. Nari doesn't know how much millions she spent on US investments to get her one. Just when Nari told her she was willing to inherit her business, her Mom happily got her everything she needed to get to America.

Back then, she had no intention of continuing the business because of underlying parent issues, but now, she was more than willing, for her child. She also had a little bit of empathy for her old mother who just wishes to have her business running even after she dies. 

She stepped forward, closer and closer to the runway and farther and farther from Jae. She swore that she'd have already forgotten about him the moment she comes back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! this chapter is pretty short. i'll make up for it in the next chapter. so... mark tuan, huh? i guess i have a fetish for tall, skinny, american guys who speak korean. lolololol


	4. Days Gone By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: sorry, a lot happened in this chapter and it was really hard to add dialogues. i did my best so i hope this is okay:))) comments are veryy much appreciated since i lack validation.●﹏●

Days came by so fast, Nari quickly settled in a penthouse her Mom got her. She told her Mom she'd start working after she gives birth. Her Mom agreed but told her to study everything she needs to know about their business while waiting for the baby. Nari gladly obliged so she won't be completely clueless about what she's going to handle and also to get her mind off things.

Her Mother's clothing line was very known for it's versatility. They would easily adapt to the new trend that was currently going on and make very fashionable pieces. She found that interesting as she read through the manuals her Mom gave her. She wondered why it never got her interest before since she took fashion designing in college. 

She then thought if she still had her creative mind she once used so she grabbed a sketchbook and pencil. Nari just let her ideas run wild as she drew unique pieces while slumped on the couch. She can tell she had a change of heart and saw a new path opening in front of her. 

The time she spent alone in her penthouse had a nice effect on her. She would often sit on her couch where she could see the city skyline through the wide glass windows and somehow find inspiration to sketch. She loved the tranquil atmosphere in the times she spent alone, but it was starting to kind of get quite lonely. She only had the chance to talk to people in phone calls, and God knows she would be mad if someone doesn't talk to her for another week. 

It's like her prayer instantly got answered when she heard her phone beep. Her heart jumped in excitement when she saw a text notification.

_**Mark** : Hey. I heard you were in L.A? _

_: yeah, why? i've been here for a month now_

_**Mark** : I was actually planning on going back there when Wonpil told me. Do you need company? It must be lonely alone._

_: thank you so much! that would be nice. i was just wondering if i'd go mad if i don't talk to an actual person for another week_

_**Mark** : Hahaha don't worry you have me to get you to an asylum just in case;) _

_: am i supposed to say 'that's so sweet of you!' ? haha anyway, when's your flight?_

_**Mark** : It's early in the morning. I'm not gonna tell you the exact time though, so you'll be a little surprised._

The next day, while she waited for Mark, sitting comfortably in her lounge chair and reading a fashion magazine, she abruptly stopped flipping the pages when she spotted someone. She smiled when she recognized the familiar face of the guy. He was Jae's close friend. He would often visit their house for barbecue nights.

Kang Younghyun's making a name for himself, huh? She knew the guy was into modeling and apparently he's just starting to get famous in the industry. She thought of inviting him to be a model in their clothing line someday but if it brings any connection to Jae then she'd opt to forget about it. 

Speaking of Jae, Nari remembered the next day after she arrived in L.A. She has just finished getting groceries by then when she saw a familiar figure at the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to see if she really just saw Jae watching her. But the figure was gone. It was safe to assume that it was just her imagination. Maybe she just missed Jae too much that she's seeing him everywhere. She knew she had to start working on the 'forgetting' thingy.

It was half past six when her doorbell rang. She beamed and made excited strides to the door. She checked the video intercom to make sure, and she wasn't disappointed.

A cheeky grin was plastered on the guy's face when she opened the door. It slowly turned into a warm smile when he greeted. "Hi, Nari."

///////

"So she moved, huh?" Jae thought as he read Wonpil's text. He will forever be thankful to Wonpil for updating him about Nari. At first, Wonpil didn't give Nari's address when Jae told him he's going after her. Wonpil warned him that Nari wants to be alone for a while. He insisted and told him he will just check on her, if her place's okay, if she has everything she need, or if she needed company. 

He knew, he wouldn't be the one to give her company. But he's got some other friends that reside in L.A. Jae thinks one of them is her friend too. 

Wonpil eventually gave in, and the next thing he knew, Jae was already on a plane. He flew the day right after Nari left. 

He realized he didn't really had a plan when he stood outside the building of the condominium. What is he gonna do now? He just knew he had to see if Nari's doing fine. Then he saw a petite woman with her long black hair tucked in a beanie, carrying multiple paperbags which seemed like groceries for a week, getting out of a cab. Jae was startled when she suddenly looked at his direction. He immediately jumped behind his car. He peeked a bit and saw her entering the building. He lets out a relieved sigh. He wouldn't know what to do if she saw him. 

///////

The days of her pregnancy became challenging but bearable for Nari because she had her friends' support her in any way they can. Only a few days after Mark went to L.A, Wonpil followed and bought a condo in the same building. 

He said it was to be close to her but not to invade her privacy. Nari thought it was very thoughtful of him and almost brought her to tears. Wonpil panicked when Nari was tearing up but calmed down when he realized it was maybe an effect of her pregnancy or something. 

Nari was very thankful for them because they really tried their best to get her food cravings and needs even though they're sometimes super weird. 

There was a time when Nari wanted apples so bad but she didn't want just any apple, she wanted fuji apples bought from Japan. Nari probably didn't knew, but Wonpil and Mark just bought fuji apples from the supermarket and told her they flew to Japan to get her that. Nari happily ate the apples with cheese dipping.

Aera also visited her often but flew back to Korea immediately because of work. Her friends made sure to entertain her enough to not make her remember any stressful things, and that includes Jae. But they didn't know Nari still cries every night before she sleeps. 

She really had trouble controlling her emotions throughout her pregnancy but her doctor said it was normal. When she sees something that reminds her of him, she straight up breaks down. 

She would often unconsciously stare at the luminous skyline and think if Jae's doing fine. She did swore she would forget him. But even trying is really hard. Her uncontrollable emotions didn't help. 

A sudded thought popped in her head. Has she REALLY started to forget him? If she did, what did she do? Nothing. But Nari knew the real question is, did she really want to forget him? 

Maybe a part of her still didn't want to let go of Jae, of all their memories, because it was too good to just dump. But Jae made it clear it was over. He brought many women to your own house to show that he doesn't want you. Nari had no choice but to at least try. She knew she had to do something.

So she grabbed her phone and went to search; _"how to forget your ex-husband?"_

Nari was well aware it was pretty stupid, but it was a first step. At least, she did something. She clicked on a website and it showed her a list of things she could do. 

#1 Stop Trying To Stop Thinking About Him

Wait, what? Oh, she's been trying so hard to stop thinking but fails miserably. But how to stop trying to stop? This was harder that she thought. 

/////

The day finally came. Wonpil and Mark were panicking. Nari's Mom was there too. Nari couldn't process everything. All she knew that she was in pain and she was laying in a hospital bed. She was finally giving birth.

Her eyes drifted to the small glass window by the door. She saw her friends and her Mom looking at her with worried but supportive eyes. Her eyes searched for a single person. He wasn't there. A tear left her eye. Of course he wasn't. She almost pitied herself because up until now, she was still hoping that he would be there for her. Hold her hand tightly as she pushes the baby out, whisper encouraging and sweet words, and tell her that she's going to be a great mother. But he wasn't. 

It felt good. To hear the gentle cries for the first time and hear it tone down when her fingers softly caress her cheek. 

It felt good to have a purpose, a meaning to your life. You're not only waiting for something to happen, instead you have something to do in mind. 

It felt good to hold your child for the very first time. After all the struggles of pregnancy, after hours of labor, after being so connected with your child while she's in your womb, it was heartwarming to finally hold her.

That's what Nari thought as she held her daughter just right after giving birth. She was tired, she looked like a mess and still in pain, but she felt a surge of strength when she saw her daughter. 

She gazed at the beautiful child as she held it close to her. A tear slowly fell down her cheek. She felt like she was holding her life in her hands. 

Meanwhile, Wonpil was there outside the room, he was holding a phone while doing his best not to cry. They still weren't allowed to go inside so they just watched as Nari lovingly carried her child in her arms so carefully. He was capturing the very precious moment with his phone. He wiped a tear before sending the video to Jae.

//////

Jae was literally shaking as he watched the video over and over again. He couldn't seem to get satisfied. He badly wants to go there and see his wife and daughter. He badly wants to hold them and tell them he loves them so much. It was like torture but he couldn't seem to get enough. 

He frustratingly wiped another stream of tears from his face. His eyes were already puffy and his nose was red. He hated the feeling of helplessness he was having right now. 

He caught a clear glimpse of his daughter's features. He immediately stopped crying and squinted to see more. She had his eyes. It was unmistakably his eyes. They were very chinky unlike Nari's who were almost almond. He could tell she had very fair skin and looked so much like a female version of him. 

His heart warmed at the sight. He couldn't give up on them. He needed to be with them.

"Just wait, I'll do everything I can so we can be together again."

///////

It was not easy to forget your ex-husband. Especially when your daughter has all his features. It has been four years since Nari gave birth to her beautiful child. The time she spent raising her child was a bliss. She had trouble at some parts, but in most parts, it was definitely euphoric.

"Mom, can I get some ice cream with uncle Mark later?" Her daughter ran to her in her school uniform, about to go to school.

"But hunny, it's a school day. I'll just make you a smoothie when you get home, and I promise we'll have ice cream this weekend." 

Nari was just finishing making her lunchbox. After that, she carefully placed it inside her cute backpack. She called her daughter to bid her goodbye.

"Ji-hae, be good to your teachers and classmates, and don't talk to strangers unless they say the word..." 

"Sunshine." Her daughter replied their keyword quickly. She couldn't help but smile at Ji-hae and hugged her tight. 

"I'm sorry Mom couldn't bring you to school today. Uncle Mark will accompany you, though. I love you, baby. Just enjoy school, okay?"

Her daughter gave a smile, a smile so big that you couldn't see her eyes. Nari loved those eyes so much, even though it reminded her of someone.

"Yes mommy, I love you too! I'm still going to convince Uncle Mark to buy me ice cream though!"

"Ji-hae." Nari said in a warning voice. She knew her daughter is just teasing her because, oh boy, Ji-hae liked to tease her a lot. She remembered the first time she did this, she told her Mom that Mark gave her a lot of candies that her tooth have fallen out. Nari was furious, she confronted Mark about it and he told her it wasn't true. Nari scolded Ji-hae for telling lies and made her say sorry to Mark. Mark wasn't angry though, no one would be angry if Ji-hae apologized with a "I'm sowwy Markeu".

The doorbell rang and it was a sign that Mark was there. 

"Hey kiddo." Mark ruffled Ji-hae's hair and she just grinned at him. "Hey Nari." 

Nari just smiled as a greeting. "Mark. Thanks for agreeing to take Ji-hae to school. Her driver suddenly took a leave and I had no choice."

"It's okay, Nari. I was actually planning to apply as Ji-hae's driver. The salary would probably be good. And I get to spend more time with this cute little troll." He said as he smiled down to Ji-hae.

"Oh please, your salary as a model would probably be bigger than mine if I wasn't made heiress of Hearst. And can you please stop calling my daughter a troll?"

Mark let out a hearty chuckle. "Sorry. She's just really cute like a troll and she likes teasing me so much." 

Nari knowingly smiled. She knew that all too well. "Do you want coffee before you go? I can make it in a to-go cup."

"That'd be nice." While Nari went to the kitchen to make Mark's coffee, Mark ushered Ji-hae to the living room. 

After she gave the coffee, they made their way to the door and waved goodbye. She waved back at Ji-hae and Mark. The moment they left, she started to get ready to go to work.

Dressed in her usual corporate attire, she strutted through the elegant lobby of Hearst™. Hearst is a brand name made famous by Nari's mother. She worked really hard for it ever since she divorced Nari's father. Nari once felt guilty that she didn't work hard enough to just take her mother's position, so she convinced her Mom to let her start as a sales staff and move her own way up. And she did, right after she gave birth, she worked really hard to at least earn the title 'new owner'. Now, her mother is planning on completely handing it over to her.

She smiled at the staff that were once her companions when she started. Some of them were really nice, but from time to time, she would hear some shit talk from some of them. It was understandable, she didn't really deserve it at first, but she worked really hard, and it's not like she didn't have a degree in fashion design. 

This building was just an office or headquarters of hearst where she does managing and meetings. She does most of designing in her own office in her penthouse. She was planning on visiting one of Hearst's branch inside a very famous mall here in California. She wanted to be really hands-on so people won't be talking shit again. 

Her secretary followed her as she made her way towards the conference room. 

"Sara, are the manufacturers' representatives already there?"

"No, Miss, but they said on the phone that they're on their way."

"Good, could help me prepare the presentation please?"

"Right away, Miss."

The meeting was basically composed of showing her designs in CAD to the manufacturers. She wanted them to be precise and to make sure her products have best quality. 

After that, she went back to her office to get ready for the branch visit. Her secretary already called the branch to notify them so they're just waiting for her visit. 

When she got there, she was welcomed warmly and she went to speak to the manager. She complimented the shop's elegant and warm ambiance that Hearst was naturally going for. She also commented on being a little understaffed and the manager said they were already looking for more sales staff. In all, she left the branch with a smile on her face and the pride of Hearst in her look.

By her way out, she spotted her favorite pizza place and made a way towards it. She thought she saw a familiar figure of a guy wearing trench coat and sitting on a booth but as crowds pass between there was no one there.

"Seriously, I'm still imagining he would be here?" She huffed out a sigh. 


	5. First Puzzle Piece

_[Flashback - six years ago]_

_It was dawn, Nari was sleeping soundly beside Jae when he suddenly bolted up awake. Nari was awaken too by the commotion, she sat up to pat Jae's back._

_With sleepy eyes she asked, "What's the matter, hmm?"_

_Jae was still panting and it took him a few minutes before he could answer. Nari looked at her husband with concerned eyes as she gently combed his hair to calm him down._

_"The dream I had... There was guy who wanted to kill me." Nari stayed silent as she waited for Jae to find the words._

_"...he said I killed his sister and he's going to get his revenge." Jae looked at Nari with eyes that carried mixed emotions. He was scared and concerned. It must've felt real._

_Nari brought her hands to his face. She softly caressed his cheeks and looked into his eyes._

_"You didn't kill anyone, Jae. It's just a bad dream. Stay here, I'll make us some tea."_

_Jae smiled at his wife's gesture. She really knew how to calm him down. She smiled at him before standing up to make her way to the kitchen. He turned his gaze to the window where he could see the rising sun._

_He shouldn't be so bothered, it's just a dream. But why did it feel so real?_

////////

"Mom, can we put gummy bears in the smoothie?"

"Well—yes, sweetie. But it won't affect the taste much. It'd taste better if you just eat them like that."

"Let's put them in the smoothie!" Nari just smiled and shook her head when Ji-hae completely ignored her advice. 

Ji-hae watched with twinkling eyes as the gummy bears got grinded inside the blender. Nari was starting to get worried about her. 

She clapped her hands in excitement as Nari served the smoothie in a cute mickey mouse glass and a fancy straw. She sat down next to her with her own glass of strawberry and gummy bears smoothie which she sneaked a bit of spinach since she doesn't like eating them.

Ji-hae didn't seem to notice the spinach until she finished it. Nari smiled as she lets out a cute burp. She stands up to get their glasses and put them in the sink. 

"Mom, do I have a Dad? Where is he?" Nari was frozen in place when Ji-hae suddenly blurted out the question. She knew this day would come but she wished it wasn't this soon.

"The kids at school asked if Mark was my Dad. I told them he was my uncle then they asked me where's my Dad. Am I supposed to have both Mom and Dad like other kids?" Ji-hae continued. Nari's heart silently broke at her daughter's question. She wished things were better for Ji-hae.

She went back to sit beside Ji-hae on the table. She held her cute little hands as she arranged the words in her head. 

"Ji-hae... you have a Dad, of course. But he can't be here with us because of some... things. For now, you only have me, Uncle Wonpil, Uncle Mark, Aunt Aera and Granny. We love you very much and please don't think you're less than other kids because your Dad isn't here." Nari said very carefully and she prayed she chose the right words. Her daughter's mind was developing so fast and she should've known better. 

"But will I ever meet him?"

"Yes... But not for now."

She hugged Ji-hae after that and combed her hair as she fell asleep in her arms.

The next day, she woke up seeing a missed call from her Mom. She calls back as soon as she saw it and it was immediately picked up.

_"Mom? Why did you call?"_

_["Thank goodness you finally called. I was just checking up on you. Did you recruit the model I told you to? You knew him right?"]_

Nari sighed as she remembered her Mom's request. _"No, Mom. I told you, he's too connected to him and he's such a big shot now he probably won't accept."_

_["Hwang Nari, when did you start to doubt Hearst? We are very known around the world and we literally stand with other high-class brands like YSL. You're even friends with Anthony Vaccarello! Hearst is more than valid to recruit him!"]_

_"Well, first of all, I'm not friends with Anthony Vaccarello. He just follows me on Instagram."_

_["That's the same thing!]_

_"SECOND. Even if we are valid to recruit a top model, I won't because I can't risk meeting him."_

_["Until when are you going to avoid him? Haven't you moved on already? You shouldn't be acting that way if you have."]_

_"I've moved on, Mom. It's been four years. I have Ji-hae now, and it's dangerous if we get connected to them."_

_["You don't want them to meet? You know that's bound to happen someday."]_

_"I know that. Just... not now. As much as I want her to finally meet him, her heart would definitely break when he leaves again, which is certain considering we have different lives now. I just want to let her grow more. I'll let them meet when she's ready."_

_["Is Ji-hae really the one who's not ready?]_

The question caught Nari off-guard. 

_["Just think about it. That Kang Younghyun is really popular right now and will bring us a lot of sales if we get him. Think about this for Hearst, think about this as the Creative Director and future owner of Hearst, Nari."]_

The phone call with her Mom got Nari thinking a lot of things. She thought she had everything figured out. Her Mom had a point, though. It was all for Hearst. She had to do anything that can add up to it's growth. She was going to own everything after all. 

She took her time making up her mind. After some coffee and pancakes, she's finally decided. She dialed the contact she had on her phone and wished he didn't change his number.

_"Hello, Brian?"_

///////

Jae was massaging his temple as he was pacing back and forth. He was really frustrated. Dowoon was sitting on the couch, watching Jae loose his mind. He was getting irritated as well. 

Dowoon was a genius techie. He knew his way around the computer and had access to things ordinary people doesn't. He was, after all, a FBI agent, and Jae was glad to be friends with him. 

"Hey.. we did all we can. I used all my sources but he had no trace. It's as if he... didn't exist." 

"There must be some way!" Jae sat on the arm chair in front of Dowoon and rested his head on his hands. He was running out of ways. Everything he worked for, for the last four years... it would go to waste if they don't catch the guy. 

A loud ringtone pulled Jae out of his thoughts. He saw the caller and he immediately picked up. 

_"I hope it's good news."_

_["Oh, it is. We finally got some lead."]_ Jae's slumped shoulders went up and he sat up straight in anticipation. Fucking finally!

_["My men got a hold of this guy named Han Hyun Suk. But there's a catch. We still need to do some investigation which will be really hard since this guy doesn't have any records... he doesn't even have a citizenship."]_

Jae massaged his temple again. Of course there's a catch. But it's a start. 

_"Tell me more."_

_["I'll send you a file. Everything we currently know is in there."]_

He muttered a 'thank you' to the guy before hanging up. He then faced Dowoon who was looking at him with questioning eyes. 

"We got a lead. Can you look up a man called Han Hyun Suk, we aren't expecting much information, he isn't a citizen." 

Dowoon nodded. He knew what to do. After Dowoon left his office, he went to the balcony to make another call.

_"Hey, Wonpil. How's Ji-hae?"_

_["OH, that little troll is starting to act so much like you..."]_ Jae smiled as Wonpil started. He couldn't wait to meet her.

///////

Nari was in her office, finalizing the contract with the manufacturers, when she got a call from Ji-hae's school. 

"Oh no, not again."

Ji-hae's adviser told her that Ji-hae got hit by her classmate when Ji-hae said something that made her mad. This was the second time it happened and she was really starting to doubt if she's really a four year old. 

She immediately finished what she was doing and told her secretary to cancel her next appointment. She quickly grabbed her keys and went to save Ji-hae's ass. 

"Is that Nari from Hearst™? I didn't know she had a daughter that studies here." 

She heard muffled gossips like that the moment she stepped foot on Ji-hae's kindergarten. They were coming from parents and nannies of other students. It wasn't really new to her. 

"She doesn't have a ring? Gosh, kids these days surely don't know about family planning."

She abruptly stopped walking and stared straight into the parent who said that. She didn't say anything, she just stared until she walked away trembling. 

She always hated noisy gossips. If you got opinions that are uncalled for, keep them to yourself. 

"I won't say anything until my Mom gets here!" She caught Ji-hae say that when she the opened the door. Ji-hae made it sound like Nari was her lawyer. Dang, she couldn't help but feel proud. 

"Mommy!" Ji-hae ran to her the moment she saw Nari enter the faculty. She just rested her hand on top Ji-hae's head as she clung to her leg.

"What did my daughter do again?"

Her teacher smiled uneasily. She was still pretty intimidated by Nari's presence. "Well, she didn't do anything this time. She was the one who got hit, but Veronica here told us Ji-hae told her bad things."

"I didn't! I just told her she was wrong about the words of Humpty Dumpty. She said 'Humpty Dumpty sat on a fall, Humpty Dumpty had a great wall.' I just corrected her then she suddenly hit me!" Ji-hae had the courage to explain herself now that Nari's here.

"There you have it. I don't approve to my daughter's rude comments, and you can trust me that I'll help her correct it. But please, tell your child that it's bad to hit other kids in return." Nari said to the other kid's parent as polite as she can. She then looked down at Ji-hae. "Go on, tell her you're sorry for provoking her."

Ji-hae obediently unclung to her leg and slowly approached the other kid. "I'm sorry. I'll try to control my mouth next time."

Nari watched as the two kids shook hands and she left the school feeling proud that Ji-hae's her daughter. She might as well treat her ice cream later.

Her smile faded when she saw something. The man looked like a villain in a drama dressed in all black clothes with his face hidden. Is it just her or is she seeing weird things lately? She feels like she was being followed. Knowing that, she immediately made a call when she reached her car. She thought she didn't need guards but she guesses things are different now. 


	6. The Heart Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. i was sad and hella worried for a while. i really wanna hug those guys but i can't. it hurts so much being 'just a fan'. but my spirits somehow got lifted when i saw how happy they were when their comback topped the charts and i knew i took part in making them happy. so to you MyDays who felt just like i did, i just wanna say, we made it. and let's just keep supporting them till the end:)))

"Shouldn't we hire someone to look after them? The guy's tricks are getting bold as time passes."

Jae shook his head. "Don't bother. Knowing Nari, she probably hired enough guards for her and Ji-hae by now. She's cautious before, and I bet she's even more cautious now that she has Ji-hae."

Sungjin smiled at Jae's words. Those two really knew each other so well, it's like they're still linked even though they're apart. He's been helping Jae for a while now and he knows how much Jae wants for all of this to end so he can be with his family. Dowoon being a fed and him being a detective helped tracking the guy a lot. He was the one keeping track of the guy and doing investigations with the help of his men. After all, Sungjin was one of the guys who desperately wants to see Nari and Jae together again.

Much to Jae's delight, Wonpil finally came through the door bearing the information he asked for. He stood up from his seat. "So?"

Wonpil smiled when he saw Jae's excitement. "Nari won't be taking Ji-hae to school. She sent Ji-hae's driver, two bodyguards and two proximity guards."

Jae's heart jumped in excitement. He was finally going to see his daughter in person. He asked Wonpil earlier to get a hold of Nari's schedule so they won't come across each other. He was just planning on watching Ji-hae from a distance and it was good enough for him.

He quickly geared up and went to drive to Ji-hae's school.

Jae arrived a few minutes too early so he waited in front of the school across the street. He leaned beside a post and made sure his black cap and black mask covered his face. He's pretty sure every person who set eyes on him shot him alarmed looks.

A black car finally came with another black car as convoy. He smiled when he realized Ji-hae was in that car. He removed his mask and cap before crossing the street so he won't look like a kidnapper and the guard would let him through.

The guard studied his appearance when he told him his daughter left something at home and he needed to bring it to her. He was wearing cream slacks, dress shoes, and baby blue long-sleeved dress shirt. He had his coat hanging on one arm and a paper bag as a prop.

The guard almost jolted when he saw Jae's Hearst™ watch. He rapidly went to get Jae a visitor pass and let him through with a smile. Jae returned a smile at him before walking to the classrooms.

He only sees Ji-hae in pictures that Wonpil constantly sends him, but he felt like her face was already etched in his brain. He immediately spotted Ji-hae through the window in one of the classrooms.

The sides of Jae's lips automatically lifted when he saw the cutest angel he'd ever laid eyes on. The girl was laughing with one of her classmates, her eyes becoming a mere line when she smiles, her smiles showed her straight teeth with one tooth missing. She had dark and straight hair, it was styled with bangs that hang like see through curtains on her forehead.

He sat on a stone bench across the classroom where he could see Ji-hae through the glass panes. His heart felt warm as he watched her every move. She acted so much like him. She was cheeky but would sometimes deadpan her classmates.

The resemblance was undeniable. Jae would find himself smiling when she smiles. He wondered how cute her voice was when she says the word 'dad'. He badly wanna talk to her but he can't. He only planned on watching from afar anyway.

The school bell rang, signalling it was time for recess. He watched as Ji-hae brought out a yellow lunchbox with a cute chicken design. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of her beautifully packed snack. Jae had imagined Nari waking up early to make Ji-hae a sandwich with a face. Ji-hae took a sip from her apple juice box before raising her hand, probably to go to the restroom. The teacher nodded and said something before Ji-hae went out.

His eyes were fixed on the hallway where Ji-hae had disappeared into. After a few minutes he saw Ji-hae walking back.

He was alarmed when some kid approached Ji-hae which made her stop. The kid looked like she was picking a fight with Ji-hae with the way she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. He watched closely, ready to do something if something happens.

Jae smirked smugly. "This kid has guts picking a fight with my daughter."

His train of thoughts stopped when the kid raised her hand in attempt to hit Ji-hae. Jae's reflexes kicked in and he ran as fast as he could to get to Ji-hae. He didn't even think twice remembering that he originally planned on not interacting with her.

He caught the kid's hand just in time and gently shoved it away.

He unconsciously pushed Ji-hae gently behind him, as if shielding her from the other child. "Hey kid, do you want me to report you to your teacher?" Jae said to the girl.

Meanwhile, Ji-hae was looking up at Jae with curious and twinkling eyes. She was was looking intently at Jae while he was talking to the kid who almost hit her. Ji-hae was not listening to the conversation, she was too focused on memorizing Jae's face.

"I'm gonna let this pass. It's bad to hit other kids, okay? You can go now." The kid nodded at Jae then ran to the classroom.

Jae turned his gaze on the child clinging to his leg and looking up at him. She looked startled when he met her eyes but she didn't look away. Jae's heart warmed at the child's amused stare. It almost looked like she knew Jae was her father. He crouched down to face her.

"Are you getting bullied?" His eyes were soft as he asked Ji-hae.

"No. Do I know you?" Her voice rang into his ears like a wind chime. He was completely awestruck because it was his first time hearing her voice in person.

Jae was a little surprised when she immediately returned a question. He just smiled and ruffled her hair before standing up.

"Go back to your room now. Tell the teacher if someone's bullying you, okay?"

//////////

"Mom, are you and Uncle Mark dating?"

Nari choked on her diet soda when she heard Ji-hae. She looked at Ji-hae to see if she was just teasing her, but her expression was serious.

"No, baby. Why do you ask?" She was now adding the final touches to her beef broccoli and Ji-hae was watching her cook from the counter.

"I think it feels good to have a father."

"What? I mean, yes it does. Where did you get that from?"

"Something happened today, Mom. Veronica was about to hit me again but a guy stopped her, I felt safe that time." Nari watched as Ji-hae told the story with twinkling eyes. She suddenly felt guilty.

"Ji-hae listen, I know it's hard for you, but Mom is busy with her work nowadays and she doesn't have time to date. But we have each other so please be contented with that for the mean time, okay?"

Ji-hae nodded. "I think Uncle Mark likes you, though."

Nari chuckled. She thought Ji-hae must really want to have a dad so bad that she ships Mark with her. "I don't think so, hunny. What makes you think of that?"

"One time, he told me that he thinks you were pretty."

"Ji-hae, you better not be telling lies again."

"It's true, I swear! It was when you were making him coffee and we were at the living room."

"He's probably just joking because you tease him so often." Nari playfully pinched Ji-hae's cheek and she giggled.

As if on cue, someone rang the doorbell and Nari went to open the door. It was Mark.

Ji-hae thought it was a chance to tease her Mom and Mark. She grinned and yelled, "Daddy Mark!"

Mark froze in his step and looked at Nari with wide eyes. Did Ji-hae just call me,—daddy? He thought. Nari face-palmed and sighed. She shot Mark an apologetic look.

Mark caught up after a few seconds. He grinned and ran to Ji-hae playfully. "Are you teasing me and your Mom again? I'm gonna get you!"

Ji-hae giggled and started running away while laughing. Nari just smiled at the two chasing each other. The living room was filled with Ji-hae's giggles and Mark's laughter. Nari loved this sight.

"I got you!" Ji-hae shrieked when Mark caught her and tickled her.

"Mom, help me!" She was giggling and kicking Mark while she was being tickled.

Nari let out a hearty chuckle. "Stop it, you guys. Dinner's ready."

///////

This was one of the times Jae always look forward to. When Wonpil is on the phone with Nari. When he does, he puts it on loudspeaker and lets Jae hear what they're talking about.

They were sitting at Wonpil's living room, the phone on the coffee table and the two of them on the couch beside the table.

_["Hello? Wonpil?"]_

Jae took a deep breath when he heard her voice. He would never get tired of hearing that. He looked at Wonpil and urged him to continue.

 _"Nari. How are you doing?"_ Wonpil asked the question that Jae's been meaning to ask.

_["I'm doing fine— Hey! Ji-hae, stop wrestling Uncle Mark, and Mark, please just ignore her. Oh, sorry about that, those two have been causing ruckus since Mark got here."]_

Jae's brows furrowed. Mark was still visiting Nari? His chest tightened at the thought.

_"Oh, Mark's there? Uhm, can I ask what is he doing there? Does he have business or something?"_

_["Uh no. He just visits when he likes. Ji-hae's kinda attached to him so he comes here to play."]_

Wonpil looked at Jae cautiously when he felt his mood growing dull. He watched as his fist clenched, digging his nails into his palm.

The phone call continued for while, it ended when Nari said she's going to get Ji-hae ready to go to bed. When she hang up, Wonpil looked at Jae with concerned eyes. He thought he was gonna see an angry Jae, but his expression surprised him.

Jae had this determined look in his eyes as he stared at the floor.

"That's just what I needed. Now I really wanna catch that guy as soon as possible and be with my family."

/////////

They were having a really hard time tucking Ji-hae in. She was kicking the sheets and yelling "I don't wanna sleep!"

Fortunately, Mark had the idea of playing Just Dance with Ji-hae till she got exhausted and dropped on the couch. Mark carried Ji-hae to bed and told Nari he was now going home since he was exhausted too.

"I'm sorry if Ji-hae exhausted you too much. Can you still drive? You can stay in the guest room." Nari kept her voice down as she offered to let Mark stay. It was her daughter's fault after all. She danced around like a bouncing ball of energy, even Nari couldn't handle that. She was thankful Mark was here today.

"Thanks, but I really should be going. I can still drive and I promise I'll make it back to my condo in one piece." Mark gave her an assuring smile.

She just smiled and waved at Mark walking away.

It was not long after she closed the door when the doorbell rang. Her brows furrowed as she walked back to the door. She opened it and found a black box with a red ribbon wrapped nicely with a bow. "Huh? Did mark leave this?"

Thinking it was a gift, she opened it without a second thought.

The bow was pulled smoothly and it cascaded down to the floor. Her heart was beating so fast but she didn't know why. She had this nasty feeling in her gut that's telling her not to open it.

It's just a gift, she thought. That made her lift the lid slowly.

"AHHH!—" She immediately covered her mouth remembering her sleeping daughter. She fell down on the floor as her knees gave up. Her whole body was shaking and the gift was thrown a few feet away.

An image of the box's content kept appearing in her mind. It was a bird. A poor little bird that was covered in it's own blood and plucked out feathers.

Unconsciously, tears started to come out of her terrified eyes. Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't hear anything but her heartbeats. She was panting and trying to steady her breath. Her trembling hands reached out for her phone.

_"Wonpil. H-help."_


	7. The Clock is Ticking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i noticed i've been saying sorry every chapter. uhm...sorry. i am a very anxious and unmotivated person, i apologize.

"We are considering this a case now, and I personally will be working on it. We're also looking if we can get you and Ji-hae a protection order." 

Dowoon gave Nari an assuring smile. He was called here by Wonpil telling him that someone sent a death threat to Nari. It was almost midnight and he was about to go to sleep after a long day. He spent the whole day trying to hack into Han Hyun Suk's former company where he worked as a cleaning staff. He did get into the company's database, but all the information they got was his former apartment which he had moved out of last month. Sungjin and his team checked out the apartment and questioned any tenant who saw him. They were still waiting for Sungjin's report. 

Apparently, the content of the box was not only a dead bird, it came with a note that was drenched in the bird's blood. The ink was blotted so the only words they could make out of it was _'i'll get back',_ _'pain'_ and _'tenfold'_. Surely, those words meant bad and was confirmed as a death threat. 

Nari was thankful Wonpil offered to move Ji-hae to his condo unit to let her sleep soundly. It was just a couple floors down from her penthouse, Wonpil carried her without waking her up. After they made sure Ji-hae was safe in Wonpil's unit, they went back to her penthouse so the agents could ask her a few questions. Mark came rushing after he heard what happened. He kept saying sorry to Nari and told her that he shouldn't have left. He also offered to look after Ji-hae while she was being questioned in her penthouse. 

Wonpil cooed the shaking Nari by rubbing her back as they walked back to his unit. Dowoon has just finished asking her everything they need for the investigation. Nari still hasn't calmed down completely. She was walking at a bit too fast pace, and her hands looked anxious as she kept digging her nail into her palm. 

When they reached Wonpil's unit, they saw Mark sitting uncomfortably on the couch. He was leaning forward and his eyes were set on the floor like he was thinking deeply. His head bobbed up when he heard them come through the door.

Mark stood up and approached Nari when he saw her. Nari looked to see his worried and sorry expression. She could tell he really regretted leaving her and Ji-hae alone. 

"Nari.. I'm really sorry. I should have stayed the night like you said. Who knows what could've happened if he didn't just left a threat. I-" He looked at loss of words. He was avoiding her eyes like he could find the right words if he looked around.

"Mark, it's okay." She cut him off and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But... Are you sure you didn't see anyone on your way out earlier?" 

"No. I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor.

Nari sighed and thought for a bit. Her body immediately searched for Ji-hae. She walked briskly to the guest room and opened the door to see Ji-hae sleeping soundly. She let out a relieved sigh as she laid eyes on her. Her shaking body finally calmed down. Turns out she only needed to see if Ji-hae's safe with her own two eyes. 

She made sure her steps made no sounds as she approached the bed. She gently lied down beside Ji-hae.

Mommy will protect you with everything she can.

///////

Nari barely had sleep that night. She was mostly staring at Ji-hae's sleeping face like she would get taken of she took her eyes off her. 

The next morning, they left Wonpil's unit quietly as he was still sleeping. They went back to their penthouse and she got Ji-hae ready for school.

_"Sara, I'm going to be a few minutes late. Tell the financial department the meeting will be a bit moved."_ She phoned her secretary as she was cooking Ji-hae's breakfast.

_["But Miss, this meeting is urgent. Some employees of the financial department are already here, and some are probably on their way."]_

_"Damn. This early?"_ She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows. "But my daughter is more important. I need to take her to school myself."]

Nari felt a tug on her skirt so she looked down to Ji-hae. She was all set up with her pigtails and minion backpack. 

"Mom, you can go. I'll be okay." She smiled at Ji-hae's thoughtfulness. She paused the call and crouched a little. 

"You are more important than work, baby. Let Mommy handle this, okay?" She placed a hand on top of her head and gave her an assuring smile.

She returned to the call telling Sara she would be 30 minutes late. After that, she joined Ji-hae on the table and ate pancakes like she was not stressed to death. It was hard, but she had to keep a smile on her face for Ji-hae.

Nari felt the muscles of her face relax into a frown the moment Ji-hae turned around. She drove Ji-hae to school, all dressed up in corporate attire and ready to head to work after. Her tiredness immediately showed up on her face as she was getting back to her car. 

Her eyes caught the men in suits she hired to watch the school's proximity. There were also some inside the school, never letting Ji-hae out of sight. Call her overly cautious, she won't care. Ji-hae is more important than anything. She's all Nari has now and she's going to do everything to keep her safe.

Her mind eased at the thought that Ji-hae is safe. She started driving towards her work.

Only the fast clicking of heels were heard as she strutted briskly towards the conference room. She could see people were already there occupying the long table.

Heads were turned to her when she opened the glass doors. "Excuse me. Now, where were we?"

Nari was massaging her forehead and temple as she sat at the end of the long conference table. The representatives were now leaving one by one as the meeting ended. She stayed there for a couple of minutes looking at the financial report. 

A certain name caught her eyes. It was a client under the name 'Dennis Park' who was now their number one customer. The reports showed he had the most amount bought in Hearst™ products. It was very suspicious for a single person to buy this much. Usually, larger companies should have the most amount bought.

Nari lifted her head when something piqued her interest. This 'Dennis Park' was also the one who bought the limited edition Hearst™ watch which was personally designed by Nari herself. Only one watch of this design was made because it was only something Nari tried. But because of that, it costs a fortune. 

She remembered how famous this watch got when celebrities and business people tried to get their hands on it. They had to start an auction for the watch and apparently this guy won the auction.

Her brows furrowed when she remembered something about the guy's name. Her eyes widened as she reminisced Jae telling her that his name used to be 'Dennis'. 

It couldn't be him, right?

"Sara, can you get me some information about this man ...Dennis Park?" 

//////

Jae's brows were knitted tightly as he stared at the picture of Han Hee-jin. A girl whom he had a fair share of memories with. She was after all, his ex-girlfriend. They go way back on his highschool days. They broke up because they grew out of each other. Jae didn't feel like they belonged to each other anymore. Unlike him, Hee-jin didn't want to break up. Later on, someone told him that her family moved out of Korea. He didn't have any news about her after that.

He was at his basement where they kept most of their evidence and files. He also used the room as his office. It was plain, with whitewashed walls and an office desk in the corner. 

The picture was now taped on a whiteboard along with other pictures with pushpins connected by red strings. Some words written with red marker were beside the picture. 

_Sister of Han Hyun Suk(_?)

The statement got Jae very confused. He couldn't recall Hee-jin telling him that she had a brother. And if he is her brother, what was his motive? He couldn't just be killing random people as a hobby, right? 

His eyes trailed to the picture that was connected to Hee-jin's. Many pictures of evidence were connected by strings to the Hyun Suk's picture. All of them lead to him but they couldn't do anything if they couldn't get a hold of him. 

He was an expert in avoiding security cameras like he knew where all of them are placed. Jae and his friends had absolutely no idea where he could be. He was only waiting for that one way that could point where he last went. Sungjin was now checking if the cars around Hyun Suk's last apartment had dash cams. He could've been caught in at least one of them.

His ringtone broke him out of his thoughts and he quickly picked up the call when he saw the caller ID. 

_["Jae, we got something. I emailed you a copy of the video but I'm going to head there so we can discuss it further."]_

_"Okay. Thanks, Sungjin."_

When he ended the call, he immediately faced his laptop and scanned his emails. He saw the one that came from Sungjin but another caught his eye. It was from an unknown user. 

Thinking deeply, he clicked it. It says:

 _Tick tock._

Two pictures were attached in the email. The first one was a picture of Ji-hae eating lunch alone in her school's garden. The second one was Nari in her office that was shot from across the building. 

His heart rate went a beat faster as he hitched his breath.

/////////

The last time Nari called Brian Kang, he told her that he would be most willing to model for Hearst™. She quickly settled the contract with his manager and agency that night.

Brian was very glad about hearing from Nari. He haven't got connected to her for years. When he knew about what happened to her and Jae, he was really furious at his friend that he went to confront him. Jae told him about what was happening and why he divorced Nari. Honestly, he didn't know what to feel back then. He was mostly sad for their child who was robbed of the chance of having a normal childhood. But even though Nari and Jae weren't together, Nari was still his friend so he was more than glad to model for Hearst™.

He was staring outside seeing the street filled with puddles through the glass window of the coffee shop. The rain was getting stronger and he worried if Nari was doing alright. He was supposed to meet her there in the coffee shop and she just texted saying that she'll be late. 

He just arrived to here yesterday as they planned to shoot in L.A. He was gently tapping his foot and bobbing his head to the beat of faint coffee shop music. He was sat comfortably at a two-seater booth of the coffee shop.

Meanwhile, Nari was rushing through the heavy rain accompanied by one of her guards holding a black umbrella. They just arrived at the coffee shop where she was going to meet Brian.

The guard nodded at her politely before she walked inside the café. She walked briskly thinking she didn't want to make him wait any longer.

"Brian." He called when she saw Brian's familiar black hair and and back figure facing her. The guy turned his head at her and stood up to face her. 

"I'm really sorry, I lost track of time because I was doing some digging up." She said while taking the seat in front of him. 

"It's okay, I didn't wait too long." He offered a gentle smile. 

Nari tugged her hair to her ear as she smiled apologetically. "Anyway, thanks for meeting me today. You're probably exhausted from your flight."

"Nah, I've already rested enough. How about you? How are you, Nari? I heard you have a toddler now." 

"Yeah, her name's Ji-hae. She's now at school attending nursery, and—well, I'm creative director of Hearst™. I gave birth and raised her here. We're doing fine."

"That's nice to hear. Don't worry, I also heard about what happened between you and Jae. I won't bring it up again."

"No, it's okay. I'm totally cool with that. It's been four years and we have different ways now."

Their catching-up continued, Nari asking about his career and Brian asking about her love life. 

"How about you, Brian? There were some rumors about you being engaged, or is it just rumors?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that." He reached for his satchel and pulled out a white envelope. He gave it to Nari with pursed lips, not wanting to break the surprise. He smiled before urging her to open it. 

Nari sat back as she fiddled to open the envelope. She kind of had an idea of what ut was about. 

"You're invited to my wedding, Nari." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also posted on wattpad under my acc @ILoveBugsBunny


	8. It's Not Over

**_[Three months later]_ **

Nari sighed, she was holding a white envelope designed with red roses and some gold embellishments, which was the theme of the wedding.

For the past months that went like a blur, all she thought about was meeting him again. 

_What if he takes Ji-hae away?_

Obviously, she won't allow that, she'll fight for Ji-hae. That doesn't mean she could keep them from getting into her head. 

She looked so problematic, even though she was all dressed up with a blood red dress and gold accessories. Her jet black hair was styled with a half updo, curled and decorated with gold hair pins. Her dress was a halter top that hugged her curves and showed her collar bones nicely. Overall, she looked like a goddess but she was having second thoughts on attending.

She knew she had to attend. Brian made sure to make Ji-hae the flower girl so she won't have any excuses. She couldn't run away from all of them. Brian's wedding would be filled with their old friends and acquaintances, anyway. 

There was a knock on the door and a voice from the other side that said, "Maam, the car is ready."

"Okay, we'll follow." She said as she took one last look at her full-body mirror.

She then turned her eyes at her daughter who was wearing a white dress with a puffy red tutu. "Are you ready to go, baby?"

They arrived at the place where the ceremony will be held. She held Ji-hae's small hand as they got out of the car. She was gripping her Hearst™ clutch tightly, she was getting anxious from anticipation.

Her eyes searched for her friend, Aera, so she could have someone to talk to and not look like a missing sheep. Aera was nowhere to be found, which was odd because she texted Nari earlier that she'd be early. 

This was the first time she will be meeting all these people again. She could already hear them talking inside the venue as they walked inside. 

It was a private garden wedding, they made sure not to let news get to the press. Her mouth gaped at the enchanted ambiance filling the garden. It was lighted with rustic garden lamps and fairy lights. There was an arch that was adorned with white and red roses. There was a long red carpet that lead to the small altar.

Guests were chatting with each other as they waited for the bride to arrive. She was startled when some batchmates and old friends greeted her. They exchanged 'how are you's' with Nari and some small catching up. They were so fond of Ji-hae as they pinched her cheeks and asked her a few things. Nari thought that maybe this was a good thing after all. She missed her friends and her heart warmed when they reminisced their happy memories. After a while, they excused themselves to talk to other guests.

Nari now had time to greet the groom. Ji-hae was skipping as they searched for her Uncle Brian. There he was looking ever so dashing with his black tuxedo and red tie. 

Nari waited till he was done talking with some of his friends before showing herself. 

"How's my most handsome Hearst model?" She chimed in with a big smile.

"Nari!" Brian pulled her for a hug. 

He was grinning the whole time thinking his scheme worked. "You made it!"

"Of course, Brian. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She noticed his anxious smile and his fiddling hands.

"Hey, are you nervous? You shouldn't be! Eun-soo is a great girl and you guys are perfect for each other. Trust me, marriage life is the best." She said with a smile but her smile faded when she remembered something. 

Brian noticed this and his nervousness suddenly stopped. He gave Nari a gentle smile. "Thanks, Nari. I'm sure it is. Have you seen him?" 

Nari tensed because she knew who he was talking about. She tried to hide it by making a casual smile, she failed miserably. "No, is he here?"

He chuckled. "Not yet. He told me he's on the way, though." He turned his attention to Ji-hae. "Hey kiddo."

"Uncle Bri, are you really getting married? What about me?" Ji-hae said with a sad pout that made Nari and Brian laugh. Brian went to pick Ji-hae up. 

"You're still my baby, Ji-hae. I'll still love you even if I'm married." 

"But you can't love two women at the same time! You bad, Uncle Bri!" Brian laughed for a moment when Ji-hae hit his shoulder. His eyes were caught by someone behind them.

"Oh hey, Jae."

/////////

_[flashback]_

_"We finally caught you, you bastard." Jae's words were laced with venom as he spoke to the man whose collar was trapped in his fists._

_The guy laughed maniacally. "Congratulations, sherlock. You've finally found the culprit after five years—NOT! HAHAHAHA" His laughter roared with an echo. Jae's brows furrowed. What did he mean by that?_

_They were inside an abandoned underground train station where Hyun-Suk has been hiding. They found him when a dash cam caught hyun suk on video._

_Jae's rage ignited like fire. He remembered everything he and his family went through just because of this one crazy psychopath._

_"Why did you do it, huh?!" He yelled like thunder but the guy didn't even flinch one bit. Instead, he had a shit-eating grin that made Jae even more furious._

_"What do you think?" His expression changed so quickly from a grin to a glare, it definitely looked not normal._

_"Would you not get revenge to the guy who killed your sister, huh?!" He screamed into Jae's face._

_"Wha— I didn't kill anyone! I don't even know who's your sister—"_

_"YOU KILLED HEE-JIN!" Everyone even the guys who were just speculating stopped. His eyes widened and his grip loosened._

_He couldn't believe what he just heard. He regained composure and tightened back the grip. "What the fuck are you saying, psycho? Hee-jin just moved away!"_

_"That's what they told everyone. Hee-jin just migrated. I was confined in that stupid fucking hospital because our own parents thought I was out of my mind. Then the news came to me that Hee-jin committed suicide. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! If you didn't hurt her, she wouldn't be dead right now! She was the only one who cared for me when I was alone. She visited me even though our parents forbid her. YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Hyun-suk struggled out of his grip and glared at him while catching his breath._

_Jae was so lost, he didn't want to believe what he just heard. He backed away while Sungjin and the other detectives approached and cuffed Hyun-suk. Jae slowly sunk to the ground. He ran his hand through his hair as he was still processing everything. He honestly didn't know what to feel._

_He thought he was gonna let out a big relieved sigh the moment they catch Hyun-suk, but he couldn't even breath properly. He was still so frustrated, like something is still wrong. They catched the culprit, but it felt like it was not the end._

It's done, isn't it? He can finally be with her. They were separated for too long, he badly wants to be with her and Ji-hae. Even more now, when she looks like _that_. 

Just like in dramas, he couldn't believe that time really did seem to stop. Everything was in slow motion in Jae's vision. His heart was jumping like crazy as he watched Nari turning to look his way.

It was funny because he felt like he was falling in love again.

Neither of them realized Brian already excused himself because they were staring at each other. Nari was frozen, she was panicking inside and her heart was ready to burst out. She unconsciously held Ji-hae's hand tighter. 

She would be lying if she said Jae didn't look dashing in that black tuxedo with embellished blood red victorian designs, completed with a white cravat. He looked like a prince stuck in modern era with his long blonde hair slicked back. 

Before one of them could say anything, crowds of people filled the space between them and separated them. Some of them were yelling, "The bride has arrived!"

Nari shaked her head to pull herself together before turning away. She picked Ji-hae swiftly and rushed away, blending in the crowd. 

"Nari, wait!" Jae wanted to follow her, but he couldn't because he was also pulled by someone saying they needed to get ready.

Nari's heartbeat was like a drum that filled her ears. She made sure to hold Ji-hae's hand tight as they tried to run away. She couldn't believe she had to meet him this early. If she was being true to herself, she wasn't ready. She didn't know what to say to him or what to do. All she knew was she needed to get Ji-hae away from him.

Everyone watched with a smile as the little girl with the brightest one walked down the aisle holding a basket of petals. Nari was holding her own DSLR camera and taking every shot she can. Ji-hae loved the attention she was getting as she threw petals around with twinkling eyes. 

"Nice job, hunny." She kissed Ji-hae's cheeks as she reached the end of the carpet and ran to Nari. She was seated near the front row where the bridesmaids were sitting in front. 

For the whole ceremony, Nari couldn't focus on the Priest's words. She was stiff as she felt stares from Brian's best man on the other side. It's as if he was urging her to look at him.

She felt a tug at her dress. She looked down at Ji-hae who was sitting beside her. "Hmm?"

"I think I know that guy, Mom." Her daughter said and looked at Jae's direction.

"No— I mean, I'm sure he just looks like someone. Don't mind him."

"He keeps staring at us, Mom." 

A loud applause was heard after the Bride and Groom kissed. After a few moments, some were called to take pictures. Nari was included in some photos too even though she wasn't a bridesmaid.

Nari was carrying a sleeping Ji-hae in her arms. She was really excited to dress up for the wedding that she woke up really early. She fell asleep during the mass, and now, they were on their way to the wedding reception.

Nari realized Ji-hae was getting bigger when she felt her muscles strain while carrying her. She almost teared up thinking Ji-hae was a big girl now. She shifted her weight by adjusting Ji-hae in her arms. 

They were almost out of the garden when somebody called to her. "Nari!"

She almost turned to the caller but stopped when she realized who it was. Boy, she was glad Ji-hae was asleep.

The guy ran up in front of her, catching his breath. "Nari... can I talk to you? Please?"

She knew this was inevitable. Maybe her Mom's right. It wasn't Ji-hae who was not ready to talk to him, it was her.

"There is nothing to talk about, Jae. We've both moved on, it's all in the past now. It's pointless to talk about it." She said with a soft but stoic tone, not wanting to disturb Ji-hae.

Jae unconsciously smiled. He knew he was supposed to be hurt, but damn, talking to her again made him really happy. Her tone was very cold, but it made him feel all warm inside just by hearing her voice. He was pulled out of his daydream when he noticed Nari's stressed arms. 

"Let me carry her." He attempted to reach for Ji-hae but Nari was quick to turn away. 

"What? No." She hissed. 

"Please let me. It's obvious that your muscles are strained. Then I can explain while we go to the recep—"

"I said no, Jae. I have no intention of going to the reception with you or listening to what you have to say. As I said, it's all over."

"Love, please—"

"How dare you call me that?!" Nari's inside were shaking with anger, she couldn't stop raising her voice. 

"Mom..." Ji-hae said sleepily and lifted her head a little.

"I'm sorry, baby." She cooled down instantly and went to stroke Ji-hae's hair. She immediately fell asleep again on her shoulder. 

Nari glared at Jae before she started walking towards her car. She's decided she was gonna deal with Jae once and for all, but she won't do that with Ji-hae around. 

"Guard Ji-hae with your lives. She's more important than me, understand? I'm just gonna talk to someone." She instructed the guards waiting inside the car. Once they nodded, she strutted towards Jae who was still standing where she left him.

Jae lifted his head towards Nari who was now in front of him, but now, without Ji-hae. His hope went up thinking she gave him a chance.

_Is she finally going to listen to me?_

"Listen, I am aware of what Wonpil's been doing behind my back," 

So she knew after all. But.. Just how much does she know?

"...I know that you know about Ji-hae." Nari paused and arranged the words she has to say. "you probably want to introduce yourself to her and that's why I'm asking you a favor. Ji-hae's still young, and as her mother, I don't want her to be hurt, physically or emotionally." Jae's expression changed and his brows started to knit the more Nari talks. He had an idea of where this was going.

"We both have different lives now, different people with us that we need to consider, and I won't allow you to just force Ji-hae into your life just because she's your daughter. She'll be hurt if you lea—"

"What are you thinking, Nari?"

Nari's eyes were wide and her heart was thumping really fast. She felt a shiver trail down her back when he heard Jae's cracked voice. She couldn't believe he sounded so sad, she didn't want to believe.

Maybe he's just acting. Maybe he's trying to fool—

"Maam!" She turned her attention to one of her guards who ran up to her, catching his breath.

"Ji-hae... Someone took her." 

Nari felt her heart stop a beat. She was frozen but she felt like she was about to blow up. She tried so hard to process everything calmly, but she couldn't. 

The guard couldn't meet Nari's eyes. She was very kind with them, she paid them good, she gave them enough rest, and she's never been angry with them.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? Didn't I tell you to guard her with your lives?!" This was the first time she yelled at them. They couldn't blame her, they really did fuck up. 

This was the first time Jae saw Nari this angry. He himself also felt frustrated but he had to calm himself for the two of them. Nothings gonna work if both of them are fuming. He helped Nari stand, her knees were wobbling and she was hyperventilating. He could tell she was trying to calm herself. She was too occupied, she even stopped minding Jae who was dangerously close to her and rubbing her back. 

It was working, though, after a minute, she started standing up as Jae assisted her.

"Find her quickly. Do everything you can, use my guards too." Her voice was now firm and cold as she instructed the guard.

When the guard left, Nari started walking towards her car.

"Nari, hey wait, where are you going?!" He tried to stop her but she already closed the door. He was a step too late. 

"I'm going to find my daughter." She didn't even looked at Jae when she said that with conviction.

Jae ran his hand through his hair frustratingly. "Damn it!"


	9. The Culprit Behind the Culprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm reaaaaally sorry guys!(;´༎ຶ▽༎ຶ') i've been getting a lot of art commissions lately(which is my only source of income this quarantine) and my mind is too fried to produce words;(( it sucks to be a student arghh i just wanna graduate and earn shitload of money. anyways, i hope y'all stayed with me, ilyyy💙
> 
> !!!WARNING!!!: contains sadistic and psychotic references, violence and explicit words.

He should've trusted his gut.

If only he didn't let his guard down, Ji-hae wouldn't be taken, and Nari wouldn't be running towards danger to save Ji-hae. 

He let out his frustrations through a curse and a hard stomp on the ground. He pulled his hair frustratingly before he ran as fast as he could to his car. He didn't even had time to notify Sungjin or Dowoon, who were just at the venue, he just knew he had to hurry up because Nari could be doing something dangerous. Knowing her, she would throw herself in front of danger without hesitation. His only option was to call them while he's trying to tail Nari's car. 

He struggled fiddling with his phone while trying to keep his eyes on the road. When he successfully dialed Dowoon and put it on his ear, Nari's car was already not in his sight. 

"Shit." He was really trying to stay calm and losing sight of her didn't make it any better. 

_"Dowoon, I need your help. Ji-hae was taken and Nari's now trying to find her. They're both in danger. Please—"_

_["Jae, calm down. I'll find them as fast as I can. I'll also ask for Sungjin's help. We'll save them, okay? Drive safely."]_ While he was talking to Jae, he was already running to get to his laptop which was in his car. He placed his cellphone between his shoulder and his ear so he could talk to Jae while working. 

_"Thank you, Dowoon."_

Jae could hear fingers typing rapidly on the other line that somehow calmed him. He was really thankful that Dowoon managed to handle this calmly but he was also time aware. 

_["Thankfully, we thought to put a tracker on both of them beforehand. We're just not sure if the captor found them and threw it away."]_

_"But even if they did, they should still be near that place, right?"_

_["That's right. Sungjin's team is now arranging and are ready to disperse the moment we find their location. 10... 9... 8..."]_

_["I got it. Ji-hae's tracker is stagnant. It's at the on-going mall construction site near your location, Jae."]_

Jae immediately turned into the corner where Dowoon said the tracker was. His heart thumped loudly thinking Ji-hae could be there.

His car door was closed loudly as he quickly went out and ran to the site. His eyes searched the front area, and there lying on the grass was Ji-hae's hair clip.

There were construction workers currently working inside the building so the guy who took Ji-hae couldn't be there. They must've seen the tracker and threw it away.

_"Dowoon, she's not here. I found the tracker outside and there were workers currently inside. Can you check the locations along this way where there could be a hideout?"_

_["Yes, I'm on it."]_ Jae made his way back to his car as he spoke through the phone.

_["There are several locations, Jae. I'm sending some of them to Sungjin and his team. The closest to you is an apartment complex that has closed three years ago but wasn't demolished. It's also the most suspicious. Just go along the highway. It should be 500 meters away. Don't do anything rash, okay? I'll send back-up."]_

_"Sorry Dowoon, I'll do anything at this point. Thank you so much, you've been a big help"_

_["Jae, what are you—"]_

Jae cut the call off before Dowoon could finish. He stepped on the gas and went faster than any other car in the highway. He was very thankful for Dowoon, yes, but he knew he would just pull him back trying to keep him safe. But being safe doesn't matter to Jae anymore, this is his daughter we're talking about. He's not gonna let some guy take her away from him after all the years he spent trying to keep them safe.

He wiped angry tears that came from his eyes as his emotions welled inside of him. Nari probably caught up to the abductor and found Ji-hae. But if she did, she most likely would've been caught too. Jae could only pray they were both unharmed.

Jae's car tires screeched loudly as he pulled to a stop. He slammed his door as he ran to the building. He gripped his hair in frustration when he realized he had to search every door in the apartment complex.

He knew he had to start somewhere so he started with the first building. He literally kicked every door open as fast as he could. When he reached the next building, he was panting and his legs were aching from all the kicking.

_Unit 10X_

Besides the pain, he had this nasty feeling in his gut about this particular unit. He kicked the door with all his might left in him.

To his relief, he found a woman tied on a chair in the middle of the room.

"Nari!"

///////

"I'm going to find my daughter."

Nari well knew that she was running towards danger, that she should just let the authorities handle it. But no, she couldn't sit tight on her ass thinking about the culprit who left her a clue that only occurred to her now. It was like he/she was urging her to come get Ji-hae or else.

She almost cried while driving, thinking her daughter was very young and innocent to be experiencing all of these. She didn't deserve to go through all these bullshit. Nari's heart ached at the thought that she failed to protect Ji-hae even if she swore to.

Nari's car stopped at the familiar set of buildings which were part of her past. She knew this place very well, it was her best friend's former place, after all.

She thought back on the threat left outside her door back then. It was very obvious if she thinks about it now, but then, she had no idea. It hurted her that this person, if her deduction was right, could do this to her.

Tenfold, huh?

She arrived in front of a door which she used to go a lot to as a kid. She found this place a safe haven back then when her parents are fighting. Feeling her anger overwhelm her, she let it out by kicking the door down.

She was greeted by a sadistic smile, almost like she was expecting her.

"Where the fuck is my daughter?" She said through gritted teeth.

The smile turned into a grin, then into a wicked laugh that didn't sound like a normal person one bit. The figure got up from sitting on the couch and slowly walked to Nari. Nari kept her stance, fully aware of the knife on the culprit's hand.

She almost couldn't recognize her. Nari was not facing her best friend now, she was facing a psychopath.

"How can you do this...Aera?"

The woman let out a wicked laugh that echoed inside the room. Nari's feelings were all too complicated for her to describe. She was heartbroken, angry, disappointed, and shocked at the same time. 

"Oh, if it isn't my perfect bestfriend who can have all the things she want in the world."

"Is that what this is about? You're just envious?! I didn't think you were this low, Aera."

Because of what Nari said, Aera lost control of her anger and went to grab Nari's neck. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF WHAT I FEEL? You don't know anything! You call yourself my friend?! Ha!" 

Nari was startled, she didn't see her coming. She helplessly tried to get Aera's hand off her neck that was taking her breath second by second.

"You! You took everything away from me! Even the man that I loved, the only one I have, YOU TOOK HIM!"

Nari was almost out of breath when she finally managed to kick Aera in the stomach. 

She dropped on the floor catching her breath before retorting back to Aera. "Who the hell are you talking about? I didn't take anyone away from you! I cared for you, Aera! You're my best—"

"STOP!" Aera pulled her hair as she screamed like she was loosing her mind. For a moment, Nari thought this was not Aera anymore and reasoning with her would be to no avail. 

"You didn't take anyone?! Huh! Don't tell me you hit your head and didn't remember how you seduced Mark!"

"M-mark?!"

"Yes! He's the only one I have! I was planning to confess to him today at the wedding, but do you know what he told me the night before?! He told me he likes you and he's planning on asking you out!" 

Nari was so dumbfounded, she watched with her mouth open as Aera cried. She almost forgot she was angry with her as she watched her break down. Nari knew Aera was lonely growing up, but she didn't know it broke her mentally. She failed as her friend and all of this was partly her fault.

Nari tried to approach her but she immediately stood up and held her knife in front of Nari. She watched with wide eyes as Aera's mouth formed into a contorted smile, like she wasn't crying seconds ago.

"You see now? Now I'm going to take everything from you! Starting from your precious ex-husband then to your little daughter!" Nari watched in horror as she laughed maniacally. 

"Don't think I'll let you!" Just as Nari was about to attack Aera, men in suits came inside the room. She noticed some of them are her hired guards.

"You're working for her?!" She asked, shocked that she didn't notice. That's why even after all the security she set up, Ji-hae still got caught. 

They started restraining her arms. Aera was laughing wickedly as she was trying to get out of their grips. She didn't have a chance against four bulky guys so she was tied down to a chair.

"Now, we'll just have to wait for the knight in shining armor to save the princess." Aera grinned as she walked towards the door. 

Nari tried to scream at her to let ger go but she was now muffled with a cloth.

"You guys know what to do." She said to her lackeys before closing it. That was the last she caught with her sight as she was hit on the neck that made her lose consciousness.

Nari stirred, she heard punches and some bodies dropping on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jae hitting the fourth guard unconscious.

"Jae?" She thought to herself she must be dreaming. Jae couldn't be here, he left her already—

"Nari!"

Jar ran towards her and started undoing her restraints. After her hands were free, she took off her muffle.

"Jae..." She didn't notice she was crying when she whispered his name.

Jae tenderly wrapped his arms around her. "Shh... I'm here."

"Ji-hae... Aera has her."

"What? Aera? You mean, she's safe? Or—"

"She's the one who kidnapped her."

"What do you mean? I thought she was your friend?"

"I have no time to explain. We have to rescue Ji-hae, she's in danger." Nari said as she started to stand up from her seat, a sharp pain shot through her left leg.

"Hey, hey, you're injured." Jae held her, helping her back to the chair. Nari looked down at her left leg, she gasped as she saw it heavily bruised. It was all purple and swollen. They must've hit her leg when she was unconscious.

Jae's brows knitted as he studied her leg. "Damn, why would she do this to you?"

"Jae, please, let's go. I know where she took Ji-hae." She pleaded at Jae who was thinking what's the best thing to do. 

"I'll go. You can't walk normally with that. Back ups are coming here, they'll come get you." He started getting up and walking towards the door.

"No, Jae! You'll be walking straight into her trap! Her target is you and Ji-hae! Please, I-i don't want to lose you!"

Jae was quite surprised with Nari's words, especially the last ones. He smiled gently as he went back to caress Nari's cheek.

"It's okay, love. I've left you both for far too long. I won't make the same mistake again. Let me save you both."

_Let me be your love,_

_I want to protect you_

_This love that is so warm_

_Baby, it’s okay_

_From now on, I want you to be happy_

_Let me be your love, accept it_

_Without a doubt if it's you_

_Baby, it’s okay_

_From now on,_

_I’ll always be here for you_

Nari didn't know how much she screamed as she watched Jae walk away.. again. It was Deja vu, the scene when Jae walked away from her when they divorced replayed in her head. 

Her tears were flowing continously as she dragged her limp leg. A group of guys started rushing towards her as she made it to the door.

"Let us help you, Maam. Detective Park sent us to get you." They helped her stand up and started walking.

"Where are you taking me? I need to help Jae, please! He going to die! Forget about me, help him please!"

"We're taking you to a safe place and you need to get your wounds treated, Maam. That's what we were instructed to do." The guy brought a handkerchief towards her nose that made her dizzy and black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA i thought it would be more dramatic if i put an english tranlation of baby it's okay at that scene. i hoped you imagined day6 singing in the background;)


	10. If I Die, It's With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... i'm still alive
> 
> 너무 오래 걸려서 미안😭

_**[Flashback — Seven Years Ago]** _

_Jae never knew he could actually feel his heart jumping out of his chest until that day. He was both nervous and ecstatic at the same time. He couldn't focus on his surroundings and everyone around him, his eyes were only trained on the large oak door._

_Then it finally opened. His heart was now thumping in his chest loudly more than ever. He watched as the most beautiful girl he met five years ago —made her way towards him._

_Slowly but surely, she walked as she flaunted a smile to everyone. She was holding a bouquet of daisies that matched the flowers that adorned her jet black hair. Even though smiling, she had tears in her eyes that only made it look like shiny stars gleaming._

_She looked so beautiful in Jae's eyes. It made him ask himself again how he became so lucky. Only a fool would try to lose this woman._

_When their eyes finally connected, in that moment, Jae knew exactly how it feels to be enchanted by someone._

_She gently smiled at him with tears brimming in her eyes. Jae could only huff his chest to keep himself from melting because of her smile._

_"Nari, when I first met you, I never imagined this day would come, but now that we are here, I couldn't have imagined choosing anyone else but you to go through life's journey with. I love your laugh, your smile, your caring nature and that face you make when something is so cute, you just have to squeeze it. I promise to support you, to honor you and to love you unconditionally, even when we may disagree on something. Like whether The Office or Big Bang Theory is more important to watch. I can't imagine where I would be without you, and I cannot wait to continue this crazy journey with you by my side. Nari, I love you so much, words could never explain.”_

_Jae smiled gently as he slid the ring into the crying girl's finger. He didn't realize his tears was also pouring till the girl started speaking._

_“Jae, you and I both know how indecisive I can be at times. I simply don’t like to make decisions. But if there is one decision in my life that I am sure is the best one, it’s to spend the rest of my life with you. There is an infinite number of things I love about you. I love your thoughtfulness and your ability to keep me grounded... I love your loyalty to me and our relationship... I love the way you weirdly get excited about foam cleansers... and I love how when you laugh really hard, your eyes starts to disappear. Jae, I promise to be patient with you, even if it means that I have to listen to how you should have started with that one character on your game every single time you play Valorant.”_

_Jae didn't know what to do then. He was laughing and crying in front of all these people. All he knew was he loves this woman with all he is and that he just made the best decision of his life. He absolutely can't wait to spend a lifetime with his true love._

* * *

**_[Twelve Years Ago]_ **

_Jae has just started his second year in the university. He's settled and he now has this new college routine. He would wake up at 6, do chores in his dorm, grab a cup of iced americano, go to class, then go back to dorm. Some may say he's too uptight and serious, he doesn't even hangout. Well, in his defense, he just wanna graduate already and get a job and maybe find someone he can grow old with._

_He didn't really have a goal. He only wants to carry on with life and just see where it takes him._

_Well..._

_He finds himself one day searching for another coffee place because the other one just got shut down._

_Life takes him to this new coffee shop. It may be just in his head, but he felt himself getting drawn to it at first sight. It had a homey feeling to it that just warms your eyes. It was located behind the university, surrounded by tall buildings, so it wasn't seen much._

_Right after the sound of the door chime, an energetic voice greeted him._

_"Welcome!"_

_The girl from the counter was smiling at him brightly like she already knew him. After he ordered his drink, he sat down on one of the couches and looked around. As he sat, he figured out why he was treated so warmly, —because he was the only customer that time._

_"Here's your drink, sir. Enjoy!" It was the same girl from the counter who served his iced americano. He unknowingly followed her expression as she set down the cup in front of him._

_The girl suddenly looked back at him that made him almost jump from his seat. He pretended to look at his drink to look away because he was so embarassed when the girl spoke again, "You can borrow our books on the shelf while you're in the shop."_

_His mouth gaped as he stared at the girl's face which was still etched with a warm smile. His gaze fell down to her collar which had a nameplate that says,_

_"Nari." He read aloud thoughtlessly._

_The girl let out a small laugh which had Jae blushing furiously. "Yes, sir?"_

_After that day, Jae came back to the coffee shop again and again, he didn't know why, he just wanted to. He kept telling himself he was just enjoying the free reading session, but if he was being true to himself, he just wanted to see her. He wasn't even reading most of the time, he was just covering his face with a random book then peeking to watch Nari work._

_He didn't realize he was growing too attached to the shop... to her. He was even going out of his way after class just to come back to the coffee shop._

_At some days, Nari would often start a conversation with him when there were no other customers. She would often ask him about the book he was reading, where Jae would always make up some things about the book because he wasn't even reading._

_"What's your name? You know mine so I think it's a little unfair." Nari asked Jae one day while she was cleaning the counter._

_"It's.. Jae."_

_Nari stopped what she was doing and looked at him with a grin. "So Jae... Wanna watch a movie?"_

_Jae was dumbfounded. His jaw literally fell. Is she seriously the one asking me out? He thought. He stared at her for a few seconds like that before he could come up with an answer._

_"Yeah, sure."_

* * *

It was ironic for Jae to think of his best moments with Nari when he's basically running towards his death. That's exactly what he was doing up until now. 

Now, in front of his eyes is the door of the apartment that Nari told him about years ago. She said they lived here back when her parents were still together. Without hesitation, he turned the knob which was deliberately open for him. It was too obvious and he wouldn't open it if his daughter wasn't kidnapped by his wife's bestfriend. 

"You actually came." A voice of a woman spoke followed by a thunderous laugh.

His gaze went to Ji-hae, who was sleeping on a chair beside Aera. Jae's eyes searched the room so he saw it was filled with Aera's goons which Jae could recognize as Nari's old bodyguards. Those assholes.

He badly wanted to lash out, but he wanted to at least reason with her. "Of course. Let my daughter go, Aera."

The woman grinned wickedly. "You know it's not that easy, right?"

"Money? Is it money you want? I can give all of mine to you! Just let us go and leave us alone!" He was already so desperate, it was practically dripping from his tone.

"How pathetic! Do you seriously think I'd go through all of this just to get money from you?! I WANT YOU ALL TO SUFFER DUMBASS!"

Well, at least he tried. He did want to live with his daughter and wife.

No no no no no. No way he's gonna give up that easily.

Any minute now, back-up's coming to their aid. He just have to stall enough time until they get there. Hopefully, they don't take too long like back-ups did in movies.

_Think, Jae, think._

"Why would you want us to suffer? Aren't you Nari's bestfriend?!"

"I'd hate to go through this again, but okay, I'll tell you before you die." When Aera started speaking, Jae watched closely as she slowly walked away from the chair where Ji-hae was. He made sure not to let her see he was sneaking glances at his daughter.

He watched as Aera stopped in front of a vanity and opened a drawer. Instinctively, he alerted his mind when he saw her pull out a gun.

"Ever since we were little, Nari was someone who can have all the things she want in the world. And sometimes, that means taking the ones I have. From my parents, my friends, my spot in school rankings, and now, now she took Mark!" 

Jae couldn't help but flinch when she suddenly threw a hand mirror at the ground. 

"I bet you don't even know this, but that slut ex-wife of yours seduced Mark while you were separated." Aera spat to Jae with a snotty grin.

That ticked Jae off. He didn't expect to be triggered. He only wanted to stall, but Aera, she crossed a line. On the other hand, Aera seemed to be enjoying the dark expression on Jae's face. 

"I swear I don't care what you do with me right now, but if you call my wife names again and accuse her of things I know she didn't do, I'll take you to hell with me."

Anyone would tremble at the sound of Jae's warning right now. But Aera being the psycho that she is, she laughed it off like a madman. 

" _HAHAHAHAHA_ did you all hear that?" She asked her goons who were now uncomfortable and stiff. "Oh my God, I wish I recorded what he just said _HAHAHAHA_ " 

A small part of him wanted to help her, but he just realized how hopeless her case is.

Her laughter slowly drowned out and he heard the cocking of a gun. He simultaneously raised both his hands when she pointed it at him. 

"Aera... If you're going to kill me, let Ji-hae go. Please let her live—"

Jae was cut off by the loud sound of a door being kicked open. A large group of armed policemen barged into the apartment and pointed their guns to Aera and her men. He instinctively ran to Ji-hae and wrapped his arms around her while Aera was distracted.

"Drop your weapons! Hands in the air!" 

_Thank goodness._

As Jae was about to let out a relieved sigh, an excruciating pain shot on his right shoulder. He slowly fell on the ground and tried to look at the gunshot wound on his shoulder. He thought he might pass out from the pain. 

"Jae!"

So, is it possible to forget that you were shot when you hear someone's voice? His answer is _yes_.

* * *

Nari flinched. She felt like she was being carried as she felt arms beneath her nape and legs. She could also hear faint voices of people she doesn't recognize. 

"Didn't the sleeping gas work on her?"

"It was supposed to work!"

What's going on? Why is she being carried? Where are they taking her? What happened? 

Her eyes suddenly flew open when she remembered. "Jae.."

She struggled out of the man's grip so suddenly that he was caught off-guard and lost his grip on her. She winced in pain as she fell on her feet. Even after remembering her beaten up leg, she forced them to run. The men were calling after her and telling her they're not bad guys and she needs to get her leg healed. Nari couldn't mind any of what they're saying, all she was thinking about was her husband and daughter.

_Wait for me, please_.

With a lot of pain and determination, she outran the guys and went straight to her old apartment. 

She was relieved when she saw the police were already flooding inside but she continued to run. She stopped by the door and immediately searched for Jae and Ji-hae, but what she saw was Aera struggling the police officer with a gun on her hand that was pointed to Jae.

"No! Aera don't!" Nari's eyes widened as she watched how Aera pulled the trigger before the officer could suppress her.

"Jae!" She ran towards Jae while starting to sob.

* * *

Nari was beside Ji-hae's bed, she had her get a check up with a pediatrician and a child psychiatrist to make sure she's completely okay. Fortunately, she didn't suffer too much trauma as she was asleep most of the time that it happened. It was like a breath of fresh air for Nari. However, Nari insisted on her staying in the hospital for the rest of the day so the doctor can monitor her. 

After all that happened, Nari couldn't leave her side even for a second. So here she is now, staring at her daughter's sleeping face as she rested her head on the side of the bed. 

She lifted her hand to lightly stroke Ji-hae's cheek. 

_You had Mommy so worried._

Ji-hae stirred from her sleep then slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up? It's okay, go back to sleep now."

"I'm not sleepy anymore, Mom. Can we go to him?"

Nari smiled uneasily. "W-who are you talking about hunny?"

"My dad."

Nari's mouth agape. She couldn't believe Ji-hae said that so confidently. Like she knew everything.

"He's my dad, isn't he? He wrapped his arms so tight around me, like he's saying he'll protect me from everything. That's what a Dad does, right Mom?"

Nari could only sigh and look down. Then shook her head with a smile. "I'm sorry I kept him away from you."

Ji-hae gave her a bright smile. "I'm sure you have your reasons, Mom."

"All right, let's go see him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we're finally through with the action... time for some fluff yayy
> 
> idk man my works always seem so inadequate to me:(( pls let me know what y'all think


End file.
